


Blue Jeans, White Shirt

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dancer!Jo Drouin, Jo adores Nate, M/M, Nate is an awkward dork who doesn’t know how to handle his feelings, Pining, Sugar daddy!Nathan MacKinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Jo needs money to get through University, but dancing in a club isn’t really his thing. Luckily, he catches the eye of a wealthy NHL player who wants to help him out.





	Blue Jeans, White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. If you enjoy this I’d love it get some comments and kudos!!
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin

The boys in Colorado are prettier than the boys anywhere else. Or at least Nate thinks so.

“Are you gonna ask him for a dance or just stare all night?" Gabe asks, poking Nate's side.

Nathan’s standing beside his captain at the bar, watching a pretty brunette walk through the club. He shoots a look at Gabe, before downing the last shot in front of them. Gabe groans at him for taking it, but Nate's already pushing himself away from the bar and walking after the brunette.

“How much for a dance?" Nate asks, placing himself in front of the boy.

  
“Twenty bucks," he replies softly.

His eyes are brown like his hair, with a shy-shine to them. Nate raises an eyebrow at him.

  
“You're expensive," Nate says, but takes out his wallet anyways.

The boy is too pretty to pass up on, in nothing but a pair of small, light blue shorts.

  
“For two-seventy you can get a lot more than a dance," he whispers, biting his bottom lip and giving Nate a shy look.

“Are you even legal?" Nate asks. The dancer nods.

“I'm twenty one. Do you still want a dance?"

  
Nate nods and moves to sit on a cushioned chair nearby.

  
“What's your name?"

  
The dancer smiles at him sweetly.

“You can call me anything, sweetheart. But Jo is fine."

Jo climbs into Nate's lap, straddles him, and starts by gently running his hands from Nate's shoulders to his chest.

  
“How long have you been doing this, Jo?"

  
Jo slowly rocks his hips back and forth and Nate rests his hands on his hips, thumbs gently stroking at the boy's waist.

  
“You're my first customer," Jo whispers.

Nate is sure the blush he has on his cheeks is all part of the act, but he likes it anyways.

  
“You're amazing at this," Nate tells him. Jo blushes again and continues swaying in Nate's lap.

  
“So so sexy," he adds. Jo smiles down at him softly. His lips are nice and pink and look soft.

Jo climbs off of Nate's lap, only to turn and sit back down so his back is to Nate's chest. He rubs his ass slowly against Nate's crotch and the blond groans, grabbing Jo's hips again.

“I recognize you. What's your name, sweetheart? How do I know you?" Jo asks quietly.

Nate has to think hard to remember his own name. It's difficult with Jo's cute bum pressing so nicely against his cock.

  
“Nate," he pants. “I play hockey."

  
Jo stops his movement and twists to look down at Nate.

  
“I knew it," he says, smiling softly.

Nate looks up at him through his horny haze and smiles back.  
  
“You're on the Avalanche. I had no clue my first customer would be a celebrity."

  
“I can't believe I'm your first. You're making me feel so good, Jo." Nate moans quietly when Jo begins his slow grind again.

  
“I've never seen such a beautiful boy," he adds. Jo makes a soft, breathy noise before pulling himself away and standing up.

  
“Twenty bucks, please," he says.

Nate hands him the cash and makes grabby hands at his waist.

  
“Another," he tells Jo. The dancer smiles down at him and straddles his thighs again.

  
“So pretty..." Nate says, reaching up to run his thumb over Jo's sharp cheekbone.

Jo's skin reddens where Nate touches, but he starts moving his hips in circling motions anyways. Nate grabs his ass and pulls him closer, making the brunette gasp quietly.

  
“It's forty if you want to touch," Jo tells him, but Nate continues squeezing his gorgeous bum.

“Your ass is amazing."

  
“You're amazing, baby." The line is obviously part of Jo's act but it makes Nate flush.

  
“My cock would fit inside you so nice," Nate murmurs, squeezing again.

Jo blushes deeply but keeps moving his hips.

  
“You'd like it," Nate groans as Jo grinds down on him.

  
“Yeah, Nate," he whispers. “Just two-seventy if you wanna try."

  
“How'd a nice boy like you end up as a hooker?"

  
“I'm not a hooker yet. You can be my first customer for that too."

  
Nathan shrugs and Jo stops the lap dance.

  
“Forty bucks please, Nate."

  
Jo sits in his lap and waits for Nate to give him the money.

  
“One more dance?" Nate asks hopefully. Jo bats his eyelashes at him and pouts.

“Shift's over. Sorry sweetheart, but come back soon."

  
Jo leans in and gives Nate a quick peck on the cheek, followed by a sweet smile. Nate is left watching in awe as the brunette climbs off his lap and walks to the back of the club.

***

Nate would recognize that gorgeous ass anywhere. Whether it's covered with tight blue shorts and in Nate's hands, or squeezed into jeans and walking down the fruit aisle. Nathan knows it's Jo from the club.

  
“Jo!" He calls, jogging to catch up with the brunette.

The dancer looks up from the apples he was was choosing and nods at Nate.

  
“Hi," he says quietly.

  
“It's me, Nathan. I was your first customer last week," the blond tells him.

Jo's cheeks are pink as he nods, pretty brown eyes avoiding Nate's.  
  
“When do you work next?" Nathan asks.

He'd be lying if he said Jo's lap dances haven't been on his mind all week.

  
“Oh, uh. I quit. The night I danced for you is the only one I worked." He starts pushing his cart away but Nate follows.

  
“Was I that bad of a first customer?" Nate jokes, although his face has lost a bit of colour and it’s starting to become a real worry for him.

Jo stops to place a head of lettuce in his cart.

  
“I just realized I'm not the right person for a job like that."

Nate frowns.

  
“You seemed really good at it."

  
Jo shakes his head, “No I mean I'm not mentally right for it. It's too intimate for me to be okay with being paid for it."

Jo stops and looks up at Nathan with a frown.

“I'm not really sure why I'm telling you this."

Nathan smiles at him and Jo's knees get a little weak.

  
“Why did you start working there anyways?" He asks curiously.

Jo starts pushing his cart again and Nate continues to follow.

  
“I need money. I'm in my first year of university and it's expensive." Jo adds a small crate of tomatoes to his cart.

  
“First year? Aren't you twenty-one?"

  
“I lied. I'm nineteen," he admits.

“I have money," Nathan tells him.

Jo laughs and shakes his head, finally stopping to look at the blond.

  
“And?" He asks.

Nate stares at him.

“What, you wanna be my sugar daddy?" Jo laughs as he says it, but Nate's cheeks are red as he nods.

***

Jo looks really good in the jeans Nathan bought for him. He isn't sure if it's the dark, tightness or the fact that he bought them and Jo is wearing them.  
  
“I paid your tuition. How much is your rent?" Nate asks, watching Jo twist and turn to look at himself in the mirror.

The new mirror Nate bought, for Jo's room. In Nate's house.

  
“Six hundred a month," Jo replies.

He’s living in a dump with an annoying roommate, but he tends to spend most nights at Nate’s house anyways.

“Why don't you just move in here?" Nate asks.

It's been a few months and so far their dynamic of Nate buying Jo everything he needs is working well.

***

Nate gets hard when Jo tries on the Avalanche jersey he bought for him. Jo looks in the mirror and smiles before walking over and settling onto Nate's lap. He wraps his arms around Nate's neck and frowns when the blond's body goes stiff.

  
“It's been four months and you're my sugar daddy. Why haven't you tried to have sex with me yet?" Jo asks, brows furrowed.

The question surprises Nate.

  
“You said you don't like doing intimate things for money," Nate shrugs. He doesn’t want to pressure Jo into anything he isn’t comfortable with.

Jo's frown deepens.

“Well this is different, isn't it?" He asks.

Nathan stands up, forcing Jo to stand with him.

  
“Not really," Nathan tells him. “We'd be fucking only because I'm paying for everything for you."

  
“Well don't you want to fuck me?" Jo asks, voice high.

He's horny, so what? He hasn’t been fucked in months and Nathan's gorgeous. His blond hair, blue eyes and amazing body haven't gone unnoticed. Nathan shrugs and leaves the room, leaves Jo to his own devices.

Jo always thought Nate was attracted to him, but now he isn't so sure. For the first time in awhile he isn't certain if he's even attractive at all.

***

A few days later, Nathan walks in on Jo fingering himself. He's moaning, spread out on Nate's bed with two fingers deep inside his cute little hole. Nate feels his mouth water as Jo whimpers his name and adds a third finger.

  
“Why are you in my room?" Nate asks.

He startles Jo, who hadn't noticed the blond walk in.

  
“I - I need you," Jo moans, working himself open and watching Nate with a pleading look.

Nathan blinks at him blankly, as if Jo laid out like this isn't the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and turns to leave.

  
“Come out when you're done, I got you some shoes."

  
He shuts the door behind him and Jo cums a few moments later.

***

“How do I look?" Jo asks, slowly spinning to give Nate a full view.

Nate looks up from his book and sputters.

“What- what are you wearing?!" He exclaims in surprise.

Jo shrugs and walks over to stand beside Nate's bed.

  
“I used some of the money you gave me to buy these. Do you like it?"

Nate takes in Jo's appearance. The brunette's skin looks soft and tender, the light pink lace contrasting nicely against him. Jo turns in a little circle and the panties frame his bum so nicely Nate might actually drool.

“Nah," Nate says. “You look weird."

Jo flinches as if he's been struck.

  
“What?" He squeaks, brown doe-eyes widening.

Nathan shrugs and goes back to his book.

Jo hurries back to his room and practically rips the lacy panties off his body, tears pooling in his eyes. He's so embarrassed he might die.

***

“If a man can't appreciate you in lace then he just can't appreciate you at all," Mitch tells Jo.

Jo hears Auston hum in agreement as Mitch puts the call on speaker phone.

  
“It's true," Auston says, “every dude should fucking spoil his boy if he wears lace. That's a gift from god he should be thankful for."

Mitch giggles quietly. “Thanks babe,” he whispers. Jo hears a quiet puckering noise and guesses they’re kissing again.

“I don't know what to say to him. ‘Hey Nate, this whole thing isn't gonna work out cause you don't compliment me enough?'" Jo says.

  
“Just be straight up with him. He's literally your sugar daddy, there isn't much you should be embarrassed about," Mitch teases.

Jo rolls his eyes even though Mitch can't see him through the phone.

  
“Shut up, Mitch."

  
“I'm serious though. Just tell him you need to be taken care of properly. Tell him how fucking needy you are."

  
“Fuck you. I will," Jo laughs. He sighs and after they say a quick goodbye, he hangs up the phone.

After about forty minutes, there's a knock on his bedroom door, and Nate walks in a few moments later. Jo smiles and gets up to hug him.

  
“You're home!" He squeals excitedly, wrapping his arms around Nate's neck.

Nathan chuckles quietly and gives him an awkward pat on the back.

“Congratulations on the win," Jo says.

Nate beams at him.

“Thanks! It's nice to know winning is still possible..."

Jo smiles at him sweetly and kisses his cheek.

“You're always a winner to me," he says lovingly.

Nate smiles back at him, blue eyes shining.

  
“I got you something," he announces, and Jonathan releases him from the embrace.

  
“Auston texted me. He told me how crappy I've been making you feel,” Nate explains.

Jo flushes in embarrassment, starts to stutter out an apology, but Nate quickly interrupts.

“No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry I've been making you feel bad. I really love having you in my life,” he tells Jo, placing his hands on the brunettes hips.

“I love having you in my life too,” Jo says, blushing. “I’d probably have to drop out of school if it weren't for you.”

Nate smiles warmly at him, runs his fingers through Jo’s hair.

“Well I'm glad I help you, sweetheart. I got you something to apologize for mistreating you.”

Nate turns and picks up the small bag he brought in with him, and Jo blushes guiltily.

“You didn't really mistreat me, I'm just being silly-” Jo cuts himself off when Nate hands him the bag.

“I'm the one being silly,” Nate says. “I've got a beautiful boy like you who I could be spoiling, but instead I've been making you feel like you're not the prettiest thing I've ever seen.”

Jo’s entire face, ears and neck probably all go up in flames from that one. He opens the little gift bag and pulls out the necklace inside. He moves to sit on the bed, looking at it carefully.

“Wow, this is stunning,” Jo says, breathless.

It's a simple silver chain, with a charm that reads Nathan on it. Each letter is covered in shiny diamonds, and the whole thing just makes Jo’s stomach swirl.

It reminds him a bit of the ring Auston gave Mitch a few months after they started dating. It has Auston’s initials on it and Mitch proudly shows it off to everyone he meets.

“This way you’ll always feel like you're mine, even if I'm not the best at making you feel like it. And everyone else will know who you belong to, too,” Nate explains, sitting on the bed beside Jo.

He reaches up and gently combs his fingers through Jo’s hair. He looks into Jo’s eyes with a soft, loving look.

“Gosh, you’re pretty. I’m sorry I’m a nervous freak who can’t express his feelings properly. You’re just so gorgeous and sometimes I don’t know what to say to you.”

“Oh my gosh. Don’t be stupid, you’re literally _the_ Nathan Mackinnon. Obviously I’m attracted to you and I want you to talk to me,” Jo rolls his eyes a little.

Nate gives him a sheepish smile.

“It’s not my fault you’ve got those pretty eyes. I freeze up,” he says.

Jo’s heart melts.

“Awww!”

Nate gives him a small smile and leans in to gently kiss Jo’s lips. It takes Jo by surprise and his stomach fills with butteries. He kisses back lightly. It’s chaste but sweet and Jo likes it. Nate pulls away quickly, blushing like the awkward dork he is.

It wasn’t much, but it’s a start.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this didn’t suck and you liked it, leave a kudos and comment what you thought :)


End file.
